Elegia
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Ele sente falta de um motivo, de respostas que agora nunca vai conseguir, de algo que lhe era querido. MelloxNear


**Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence.**

**N/A: fic dedicado à Nandinha Shinomori, porque eu prometi que quando fizesse um MxN dedicava pra ela, que escreveu os fics que mais me inspiram.**

Elegia

A luz refratando nos vitrais da modesta capela projeta sombras coloridas pelo chão. Um pequeno e silencioso grupo adentra a igreja; um senhor de idade e aparência sisuda guia crianças ostentando olhares de desinteressada superioridade.

O barulho de dezenas de passos sobre o chão rústico de pedra. O único som que se faz ouvir, à exceção de um ou outro suspiro entediado. O velho guia sorri compreensivo. Não era de se esperar que uma mera visita à pequena igreja do orfanato fosse despertar o interesse daquele grupo de jovens gênios.

É impossível dizer, a julgar apenas pela aparência, se há qualquer coisa de incomum naqueles órfãos. As crianças, ao mesmo tempo, mais e menos afortunadas do mundo. Cada uma, abençoada com habilidades especiais que as elevam à categoria de gênios, porém com tendências, provenientes de sua condição simultânea de órfãos e superdotados, ao isolamento, à frivolidade e ao ceticismo.

Talvez seja vã a tentativa de balancear aqueles valores nos jovens, quando a maioria deles não parece em nada aberta a ouvir. Mesmo assim é válida; qualquer pessoa precisa de equilíbrio. Apenas inteligência não é o bastante se vier acompanhada de uma vida de solidão.

O grupo continua sua marcha uniforme, acomodando-se sobre os vários bancos de madeira dispostos ao longo de todo o local. Passos, suspiros e olhares aborrecidos idênticos. Mesmo gênios, continuam crianças. Aquela reação inicial de repulsa a uma filosofia diferente, é previsível.

Duas pessoas, porém, fogem ao modelo. As mesmas duas cujos comportamentos sempre escapam a qualquer padrão. Dois garotos tão diametralmente opostos um ao outro quanto é possível ser.

O primeiro deles, caminha a alguns passos à frente do grupo, não como se quisesse guiá-los, mas como se tivesse o desejo egoísta de estar sempre adiante, na posição privilegiada de quem pode ver e fazer tudo primeiro. Seus passos são firmes, como se ele quisesse deixar pegadas marcando sua presença, no sólido chão de pedra. Os cabelos loiros e a pele branca lhe conferem uma aparência européia, enquanto os olhos claros ostentando uma expressão arrogante fazem-no parecer, mais que europeu; ariano. (1)

Mas o que realmente diferencia Mello do restante do grupo é a contraditória postura que adota perante o imenso crucifixo de madeira que pende da parede da capela: a cabeça baixa, o olhar prepotente voltado para o chão, em sinal de respeito. Enroscado em sua mão direita, um terço de prata; único objeto que herdou da mãe. Lembrete constante de que um dia não esteve sozinho, mas está agora.

Mello não é do tipo de pessoa que se curva ante quem ou o que for. Mas sua consideração ao único símbolo de tempos tão remotos de possível felicidade condiz com sua natureza extremamente emocional. A inteligência do loiro é intrinsecamente ligada ao seu superdesenvolvido lado sentimental. É isso que faz com que o garoto esqueça a lógica diante de qualquer situação que apele a essa característica, o que acaba por levá-lo a cometer atos que até mesmo pessoas comuns considerariam irracionais.

É sua maior força e sua maior fraqueza.

A maioria das crianças já se encontra obedientemente acomodada nos bancos de madeira. Não ele.

Mello sente o toque frio da prata do terço contra os dedos da mão direita, agora entrelaçados aos da esquerda. As pálpebras caem com leveza sobre os olhos, os joelhos se apóiam sobre o genuflexório (2) atrás de um dos bancos, os lábios murmuram palavras inaudíveis e ele reza.

Religião não é algo que possua muita coerência; seja para um gênio, seja para uma pessoa normal que analise o assunto mais a fundo. No entanto, não é nisso que Mello pensa enquanto reza. Ele pensa no que teve; no que perdeu, em como aquela fé sem sentido é tudo o que sobrou de um tempo que nunca mais voltará.

Um segundo garoto reage de maneira antagônica. Ele anda vários metros atrás do grupo e seu caminhar é desajeitado. Suas costas estão ligeiramente arqueadas, os ombros caídos; e ele encolhe os pés descalços o máximo possível pisando apenas com a meia ponta no chão; quase como se não quisesse tocar o solo. Com a mesma mão que Mello usava para carregar o terço, o menino brinca distraidamente com uma mecha de cabelos prateados.

No rosto uma expressão neutra. Olheiras negras maculam sua pele doentiamente pálida, fazendo com que ele tenha uma aparência quase fantasmagórica. Nos lábios relaxados, não há sequer uma sombra de sorriso; ele nunca ri. A única coisa que desmente aquela linguagem corporal bizarra são os vivazes olhos negros que se destacam na sua insondável expressão facial.

São olhos que passam uma sensação de superioridade, mas de um jeito muito mais sutil que o de qualquer uma das outras crianças e quase nulo se comparado a Mello. É o olhar de uma pessoa, não arrogante, mas ciente de seu talento.

E o de Near é descomunal.

A habilidade de estar o tempo todo analisando. É por isso que ele sempre anda alguns passos atrás de quem quer que seja; para conseguir observar. É essa a verdadeira razão para os olhos de Near se destacarem tanto: ele mal os movimenta. A maior parte das pessoas, em um curto período de tempo, dirige olhares a várias direções diferentes, sem realmente ver nada. Near fixa o seu em um ponto qualquer, observando, perdendo-se em análises dos mínimos detalhes.

Ele não se importa se sua condição de gênio e seu comportamento o tornam alienado. Ele não se prende a lembranças de qualquer outra vida que tenha tido antes daquela no orfanato. Ele abraça sem qualquer emoção, seu talento nato e aspira à posição ocupada por L, a única pessoa que admira.

Ele se acomoda desajeitado sobre um dos bancos, leva os joelhos ao peito e os pés ficam sobre o assento. No decorrer de alguns minutos, entra um padre de ar solene que se posta ante o altar e o crucifixo na parede do fundo da Igreja e começa a destrinchar um longo discurso a respeito de fé e espiritualidade.

Um sermão bastante comovente, de fato. O padre é excepcionalmente talentoso com as palavras e a moderação no tom exaltado com o qual conduz o discurso. É provável que se trate de um antigo aluno do orfanato que encontrou vocação para o clero, chamado para impressionar as crianças.

É visível que consegue o efeito desejado.

Mas não sobre Near, que mantém o olhar fixo na Cruz, mas mal escuta ao culto. Ao invés disso analisa-o. Pessoalmente, o garoto já se definira como ateu. Afinal não faz sentido acreditar na improvável existência de um Paraíso acima e um Inferno abaixo da terra.

Não faz sentido algum, ele pensa ainda encarando o Crucifixo que nada significa. Madeira. É apenas madeira.

O garoto, entretanto, compreende que muitos desejem acreditar. Seus olhos se desviam para a figura loira e ajoelhada de Mello. No meio de tantas pessoas contidas e racionais, logo ele conseguira prender sua atenção.

Não é do feitio de Near adquirir um interesse particular por nada além de seus complexos enigmas e quebra-cabeças. E o garoto não foge à sua natureza; é exatamente como um desses intrincados jogos que ele enxerga o loiro. Um quebra-cabeça de emoções explosivas e atitudes incompreensíveis.

A maioria das pessoas é tão previsível. Ele pensa, vendo todas as outras crianças submissas sentadas; algumas com as mãos sobre os joelhos, algumas com as pernas comportadamente cruzadas uma sobre a outra. Sendo pouco a pouco convencidas pelas palavras sutis do padre.

Ninguém convence Mello a nada. Ele faz o que quer, quando quer, porque quer. Muitas vezes sem qualquer motivo aparente. Near não consegue deixar de se impressionar por essa impulsividade tão estranha.

O outro continua a envolver o terço com força, murmurando palavras que ninguém mais ouve. O que o leva a isso? O que o leva a acreditar com tanta convicção?

Por mais que Mello mantenha os olhos cerrados, Near, em seus pensamentos, consegue visualizar com perfeição a provável expressão neles: vazio. Não é desespero ou fé que levam alguém a rezar.

É simplesmente uma sensação de vazio; Near conclui. Um entorpecimento deixado pela falta de respostas, de motivos. Um medo, do qual tantos preferem se esconder atrás de quimeras como religião.

Uma maneira interessante de pensar, de certa forma. Faz com que a imagem estranhamente concentrada de Mello atraia a atenção do outro garoto ainda mais. O loiro tem vários defeitos: é teimoso, irritadiço, prepotente, possessivo e tem medo. Um medo tão grande da falta que sente de muitas coisas, da incerteza que tem em relação a si mesmo. Um medo que tenta enterrar sob uma camada de tantas outras falhas e emoções.

De certa forma, o loiro é tudo que ele jamais será e isso o intriga.

Near tem poucos medos. Por possuir uma linha de raciocínio extremamente racional, se vê livre de qualquer mistificação ou idealização. O garoto vê as coisas como são e ele simplesmente **é **também.

Simplesmente aceita ser o gênio ilhado em seu mundinho de lógica fria, labirintos de dominó, quebra-cabeças intrincados. Um mundo ao qual ninguém, exceto Mello, jamais aspirou alcançar.

Alguns aspectos de sua própria personalidade, Near admite serem falhos, mas sabe que, ao contrário do loiro, seus defeitos e ações não o encaminham para cada vez mais perto da auto-destruição, a cada dia que passa.

xXxXx

O passar dos anos não mudou muito na pequena Igreja que permanece como um monumento à simplicidade com suas paredes de tijolos desgastados e vitrais trincados por onde entram pálidos raios de sol. Mas não há ninguém em seu interior para ver as várias luzes coloridas, timidamente projetadas pelo chão. Em vez disso, um grupo formado por muito, muito poucas pessoas permanece em silêncio ao lado da pequena capela.

Enquanto as poucas cruzes e rústicas lápides esparsamente distribuídas pelo terreno, um padre de discurso pomposo e um simples caixão de madeira que desce cada vez mais fundo em um buraco aparentemente sem fim no solo, evidenciam o motivo da minúscula reunião; a qualquer um que observe a expressão de cada uma daquelas pessoas, sem sequer um rastro de lágrima em seus rostos de olhares que vão do tédio à descrença diante das palavras do sacerdote é impossível imaginar que se trata de um enterro.

São pessoas que viveram e descobriram o bastante para saber que a historinha que lhes é contada sobre Paraíso, Deuses e Demônios, numa Vida Após a Morte de eterna felicidade ou danação nada mais é que um grande conto de fadas.

Mas, apesar de sua falta de crença em religião, sabem que Mello teria preferido um enterro católico.

A ausência de um luto sincero naquele grupo deve-se à simples razão de que nenhum deles conhecera o garoto, de fato. É um profundo sentimento de respeito que os reúne ali. Respeito a uma pessoa que lutara, não a seu lado, mas ao menos contra um inimigo em comum. Uma pessoa que, talvez não intencionalmente, os levara à vitória. Estão ali, quase como soldados que prestam uma homenagem final a um companheiro, morto nos campos de batalha.

O único que não compartilha desse sentimento é um garoto; cuja palidez da pele e as manchas muito escuras que tem sob os olhos, foram agravadas por anos de uma vida de muito pouco tempo passado ao ar livre e ainda menos horas de sono. Tudo em sua aparência, do rosto inexpressivo ao corpo encurvado, deixa claro que continuam a existir pouquíssimos lugares em que Near poderia não ser considerado uma exceção.

E, mesmo na situação surreal daquele funeral sem luto, os olhos de Near o apontam como a mais gritante das discrepâncias. Seu olhar, muito ao contrário de exprimir algo que se assemelhe ao tédio, distanciamento ou mesmo saudosismo de Lester, Gevanni ou Lidner, mantém a mesma expressão puramente analítica que ele assumira sua vida inteira.

De quem confirma estar certo. Porém dessa vez, a expressão não vem acompanhada do costumeiro orgulho ao confirmar mais uma previsão lógica. Afinal o resultado inevitável para as ações impensadas de Mello era aquele e não há qualquer orgulho em concluir o óbvio. Por isso ele apenas está certo. Dolorosamente certo.

Near ouve a terra cair pesada sobre o caixão que parece estar quilômetros abaixo. Não vê qualquer significado nisso. Solo cobrindo madeira. Apenas madeira. E seus olhos cheio de lógica, mesmo assim não se desviam do retângulo negro e escuro que é o buraco da sepultura.

"_E mesmo que caminhemos pelo Vale das Sombras..."_

A voz do Padre alcança seus ouvidos em palavras aleatórias. E, mesmo sobre isso, Near se descobrira certo. Não há um Vale das Sombras pelo qual caminhar. Um dos seus aprendizados durante os anos de reinado de Kira fora o seguinte: para os humanos, após a Morte, o Nada é tudo que resta.

Cai o último punhado de terra, desta vez sobre a própria terra, fechando a fenda que encerra o corpo sem vida e a alma não existente do garoto loiro que vivera ao máximo, sempre arriscando tudo, agora entregue ao vazio.

Near não compreende com clareza o que o faz sentir tão incomodado ao olhar aquela cicatriz fechada no solo, mas associa esse sentimento à sensação de ter falhado ao presenciar o único quebra-cabeça que ele não conseguira resolver sendo perdido para sempre.

Não é a primeira vez que Near comete um erro. Ele pensa em L e no quanto se esforçara em imitar seu mentor em sua postura, seu jeito de andar, até mesmo a maneira como ele movia as mãos enquanto falava. E mesmo assim, uma pequena parte de L escapara de sua compreensão.

A parte que diferenciava o olhar dele do seu. Por mais que tivessem as mesmas olheiras negras ou olhos de mesma cor, havia uma espécie de paixão que dominava os de L em cada enigma que ele resolvia. Aquela parte a respeito dele, Near está certo de que Mello fora capaz de compreender com muito mais facilidade.

E mesmo assim, ele jamais considerara a morte de L como uma derrota, um desafio incompleto. Afinal ele conseguira decifrá-lo quase por inteiro, ele conseguira substituí-lo. E o mais estranho era que, quando ser mentor morrera, Near não pensou nele um segundo sequer.

Pensou em números e possibilidades em relação à captura de Kira, seu assassino. No que faria como o novo L. Se Mello aceitaria trabalhar a seu lado. Pensou no futuro.

Agora ele pensa em Mello. Só. Não em Kira. Não em nenhuma estatística.

Ele pensa no modo como a franja loira de Mello caía sobre seus olhos insolentes. Em como ele encobria seu medo sob uma camada de fúria. Em como ele parecia tão irritado o tempo todo. Como suas mãos apertavam com força aquele terço de prata. Em como ele, com igual força, mordia nervosamente, um pedaço de chocolate.

Sua própria mão pálida desliza para seu bolso, apertando a pequena barra de chocolate que ele passou a ter sempre consigo, como se assim pudesse estar mais perto, não da solução, mas de Mello, o enigma em si.

E só o que consegue, nessa atitude ilógica, é evidenciar ainda mais a distância, sentir-se ainda mais oco. Consegue apenas concluir que não há mais qualquer motivo para permanecer diante da lápide agora que o enterro acabou.

Mas tampouco faz sentido voltar ao trabalho agora no fim da tarde, após um dia inteiro perdido.

Seus olhos são atraídos para a pequena igreja, de onde ele carrega algumas lembranças; nenhuma sequer remotamente relacionada à construção ou à religião.

Seu andar muda quase no mesmo instante em que seus pés sempre descalços fazem contato com as pedras do piso. Seus passos tornam-se firmes, como se ele quisesse deixar pegadas marcando sua presença na solidez do chão.

Ele não acredita em nada daquilo. Não crê no que representam aquelas paredes desgastadas, os desenhos daqueles vitrais quebrados, aquele imenso crucifixo corroído por cupins. Mas aquele sentimento nulo queima dentro dele, diferente do vazio estado de indiferença no qual se mantivera sua vida inteira.

Ele sente falta de um motivo, de respostas que agora nunca vai conseguir, de algo que lhe era querido. Aquela mesma sensação oca que levava Mello a se ajoelhar, como Near se ajoelha agora. Aquela mesma saudade que levava o loiro a fechar os olhos, como o outro garoto faz agora, enquanto entrelaça os dedos.

Ele não reza, não murmura uma palavra, não tem um pensamento coerente a não ser o quanto é ridículo que uma pequena fração dele, indo contra seus princípios e sua própria personalidade, queira e espere, em desespero, por uma absolvição, uma resposta, a devolução impossível do que lhe faz falta.

A mesma fração que, por um segundo, entende exatamente o que o vazio nos olhos de Mello enquanto o loiro rezava e o brilho passional nos de L ao resolver um enigma, significavam.

xXxXx

(1) Ariano: termo relacionado ao conceito de Hitler da raça ariana que seria a raça ideal, perfeita, por isso eu relacionei com a aparência de europeu-arrogante do Mello.

(2) Genuflexório: palavra mto nerd 8D para falar daquela almofadinha que em geral tem atrás dos bancos de Igreja pras pessoas ajoelharem pra rezar.

N/A: essa nota vai ser comprida pq esse fic ficou grande e provavelmente chato x.x Primeiro, eu sou tipo NADA religiosa e só fui na igreja acho q uma vez na vida (naum q isso venha ao caso ou tnha alguma coisa a ver com qualquer coisa XD), mas eu li uma vez num fic da Nandinha chamado "Inevitável" um Mello com tendências religiosas e achei que combinava com ele já que no mangá e nos fanarts ele sempre tah carregando um crucifixo.

Quanto ao título: foi a última coisa que eu fiz desse fic; ainda pedi sugestões pra Neyota e a gente ficou um tempão pensando em coisas como "A Madeira" ou "Dai Glória a Deus" e coisas do tipo :PPP eu acabei me decidindo por "Elegia" que significa um poema de temática triste muitas vezes enfocando a morte de alguém querido ou alguém como um herói de guerra ou coisa do tipo. Na minha opinião combinou perfeitamente com o fic.

Enfim... Eu tinha feito um making of gigantesco (esse N/A era maior ainda u.u) de cada coisa que eu pensei, do que eu comi, do que eu bebi (XDDD), enquanto escrevia cada detalhe desse fic pq eu achei que ninguém ia entender aonde eu queria chegar. Mas como a Ayumi, minha beta, disse que entendeu eu paro o N/A por aqui mesmo.

Quem quiser deixar uma review, fica à vontade. Vcs já leram até aqui mesmo, oq custa apertar aquele botaozinho ali embaixo? ;Dd

Neyota valeu pela betagem .

Lyra


End file.
